


take me to church

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: i should've worshiped him sooner. (jeremiah/jerome vid.)
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> song: "take me to church" by hozier


End file.
